Valentine Sin
by Eskimoq
Summary: Profile Contest poll Winner! WARNING: Contains car sex/four play: lemon!  /  Valentine Fanfic :


_A/N: Gah! A contest winner has been found for my poll; Itachi x Sakura. Congratulations (:_

_But I do get the feeling people only voted for them because I said I would write a lemon for my first Itachi x Sakura story…..anyways since it is February I decided to write a Valentines one shot for each of my favorite animes! This one is my Naruto Valentines one-shot! Yes, Yes I know its early but still at least it's a one shot…_

_Oh and the list of animes im writeing Valentines day one-shots for are on my profile! Check it out and check out(and vote) on my latest poll8D_

_Now please enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be airing on Disney XD. Damn bastards won't air akatsuki episodes with Hidan…._

_

* * *

_

_Slam!_

"Black Car!" Shouted a giddy 18 year old Sakura. Her car companion, who happened to be Itachi, shot her a look of irritation. "Sakura I would appreciate it if you would not hit my car ceiling… it leaves…prints."

The young girl let a small seductive giggle escape her lips. "No excuses Itachi, now remove one article of clothing." Sakura said happily. Itachi let out of irritated sight, but none the less complied.

"Take the wheel." He managed to mutter, trying to keep his voice in control.

The pink haired girl giggled once again and leaned herself toward Itachi pulling herself over him while straddling the drivers wheel.

Lifting up his arms, Itachi discarded his blue button up polo shirt leaving him in a brown men tank.

Turning to look toward him, Sakura's eyes sparked with amusement, a smirk playing over her lips. Taking whim of her little game Itachi pulled her over and into his lap, placing his mouth near her ear, "Fine if that's how it's going to be."

Sakura shivered in shock and excitement thinking of a plan as how to turn the tables while Itachi 'concentrated' on the road, when in truth he was looking out for another black car to call out. _'Speak of the devil…'_

In a swift movement his hand quickly slapped across the car ceiling. "Black one…" Turning in shock Sakura stared at Itachi, his smirk spreading across his face because he knew all too well she had no bra under her tight tank top. But lucky for both, it was 30mins till midnight so no wandering eyes could catch a glimpse at his girlfriends bar chest.

Letting out a huff of frustration Sakura swiftly peeled off her green tank.

She was so going to get him back she thought as Itachi studied her bare chest, his pant constricting tighter from his hard-on

Itachi placed both hands back on the wheel, trapping her where she sat. The few lights on the highway gave them a few seconds to look at each other before they were surrounded by the darkness once again.

Sakura slyly snuck her hand up Itachi's tank, drawing small circles on his toned chest. "Sakura." he said as he caught a lust filled look in his eyes. "Itachi" she breathed out while she nibbled on the tip of his ear.

Losing resolve, Itachi lifted his hips up grinding her into the steering wheel. Sakura let out a pleasured moan throwing her head back in complete bliss.

She then brought her head back up and gave Itachi a heated kiss while her hands traveled down his chest and to his thighs were she began to rube up and down.

Breaking the kiss, she rubbed her hand over his hard member feeling him through his pants.

Itachi tried desperately to keep his eyes on the road while the pink haired girl unbuttoned his pants pulling his member out and stroking it up and down with her petite hands.

Sakura smiled when Itachi let a moan escape his lips desperately trying not to throw his head back.

Sakura then began to slide up him more slowly, ending at the tip and rubbing it causing loader moans to erupt from Itachi's lips.

"You like that don't you…" Itachi refocused his eyes to the road trying to ignore the little game she was playing with his body. But feeling his release he tried to keep his eyes on the road instead of throwing his head back and be involved into complete pleasure.

When his release came Sakura let out a happy squeal before she brought her hand, covered in his white juice, and began to like her fingers.

Seeing her lap his juice in pleasure his eyes flashed with lust while he looked for the next exit off the free way.

Spotting an empty exit way Itachi thrust their car into the dark, pulling over to the side.

"Itachi, what are yo-uhhh." Sakura moaned loudly arching her back at the feel of his 2 fingers that had slept into her warm cavern. She pressed her bare chest to his as she panted heavily.

Smirking at how wet she already was, he slipped a third digit into her vagina, listening to her pleasured moans that erupted from her.

Sakura began to lift his shirt over his head, rubbing his marble chest with her hands before placing their bare chest together, making them both moan out.

While pumping her, Itachi lifted her up to place one of her nipples in his hot mouth making her moan louder.

"Gah! Itachi faster!" Smirking he began to pump her faster and harder, taking out and placing digits with each pump of his fingers.

Feeling her walls clench around his fingers, he drove his fingers in harder, while sakura panted out his name with each pump.

Releasing Sakura's body slumped over onto Itachi's while they both regained their breathe.

Taking a quick glance at the clock Itachi noticed it was already 12:17am. "Sakura…" He huffed out shallowly. "Hm?" Her muffled voice said from his chest. Letting out a sight the dark haired male toke the girls chin in his hand, gliding her face up to his looking into her eyes.

Their faces being mere inches apart, Itachi dipped his head down giving her a soft passionate kiss. Letting their lips part from each other he looked her straight in the eye giving her a genuine smile.

"I just thought I should tell you," He said softly hovering over her lips practically out lining them. "

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**You know you want to press that button labled Review( and you better too)...**


End file.
